


out of all these people (i only hear your voice)

by jinyoungies



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom Im Jaebum | JB, Dom Jaebum, Edging, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Needy Mark, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Mark, Sub Mark Tuan, Teasing, it gets soft at the end i promise, jaebeom has a thing for being in charge but it’s not really described, kind of, literally no storyline or plot whatsoever, please let me know if i missed anything important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungies/pseuds/jinyoungies
Summary: what happens when mark distracts jaebeom from finishing his work.





	out of all these people (i only hear your voice)

**Author's Note:**

> here’s something i wrote in about an hour because sub!mark just wouldn’t leave me alone :,)
> 
> title from ‘love talk’ by jus2, aka the hottest debut this year.

jaebeom slowly pulled mark onto his lap, making him whine out in pleasure as he knew what soon awaited him. this is it, mark chose to go against jaebeom’s clearly stated and secured rules, he decided it would be a good idea to distract him from writing that final work assessment before leaving the building for the day, and this is what followed up from it. he must get punished in order to learn his lesson and so that he knows not to do the same again. both of them have established it serval times throughout their relationship, jaebeom always making sure it was okay with both of them despite not very often actually putting it into use. mark was a good boy, most of the time. sure, he got bratty at times, and needed to be put in place, but all of that aside- mark was usually good. he behaved well. he is jaebeom’s good boy.

jaebeom knew of marks limits, and mark knew well of jaebeom’s too. he knew that at any time, he could safeword out and jaebeom will immediately stop. he usually didn’t even dare to push jaebeom’s limits, knowing how it would end- aka, with him most likely laid out in jaebeom’s lap, shirt off, ass exposed, cock throbbing for attention as jaebeom did the opposite of what the older guy wanted. jaebeom was rough, even is he didn’t do anything at all, even if mark simply teased him for too long, jaebeom knew just how and when to put him into place. a little teasing, fingertips on his sensitive nipples, index finger rubbing the tip of his length before pulling away the second mark’s breathing increased. and mark loved every single bit of it, without a doubt or second thought.

 _“count for me”_ jaebeom said as the palm of his relatively large hand playfully hit the surface of mark’s ass, loving what he saw in front of his eyes just in that moment. “ _one_ ” - mark let out, gasping, feeling jaebeom’s hand smacking him harder than it has before, trying not to choke or stumble upon his words which was made even harder for him now that jaebeom’s hand started to make his way up to his neck, grabbing between his jaw and just about near the most sensitive spot on entire body, to be precise, right behind his ear. jaebeom knew just what effect it had on mark, and how he would quietly squeal and cry as he tried not to show how weak he was getting with each one of jaebeom’s touches. it was truly mesmerising, seeing hm like this- looking completely wrecked just from jaebeom’s hand around his neck. suddenly, jaebeom tightened his grip around mark’s neck as he smacked mark’s ass again, causing his back to arch. “ _two_.”

before he knew it, or more like- before jaebeom was done with spanking him, mark’s ass was completely red, with darker pink shades and outlines of jaebeom’s palms printed across it, both of them realising they would stay there for the next few days which seemed to have even more of an affect on both jaebeom and mark, seeing as the second mark tried to get up, he was pulled back down into jaebeom’s lap. the count increased up to ten, after which mark decided he was finally done with his action. or, as he would say, his duty.

 _“i didn’t say we were done yet, did i?_ ” - he said playfully, particularly forcing the older boy to look him in the eyes. “ _no, sir_ ” - mark then answered, hands covering his flushed cheeks, too embarrassed to look back at jaebeom. “ _good boy, now come here,_ ” - jaebeom followed, gently tapping mark’s back as a request for him to get up so that jaebeom could remove his pants, which he did with a blink of an eye, just to pull mark back down into his lap. 

jaebeom grabbed onto mark’s wrists and pinned them down on his sides, subconsciously making sure the older one doesn’t accidentally slip up and touch himself without jaebeom’s request. “ _i’m gonna need you to say it, baby. what exactly do you want? if you don’t tell me, i’m just going to have to leave you here. understand?”_ \- he said, digging his nails into mark’s wrists, knowing the marks on it will stay there for at least a week. “ _oh, and, make it quick, you know i’m inpatient_.” - with that said, he pulled mark into a small but passionate kiss, after which mark was finally let free to speak.  
“ _jae- jaebeom, please just”_ \- mark let out, his breath hitching. “- _just fuck me already_.”

another kiss. another sprinkle of fireworks and dynamites setting off in mark’s chest. jaebeom quickly pulled away and rapidly removed his pants before smirking at mark who couldn’t even bare to look him in the eyes. jaebeom put his dominant attitude aside for a moment, asked mark for permission which followed up by mark’s nod and “ _yes_ ’” echoing in his head. jaebeom slides himself in, the older still in his lap, and he starts fucking mark, slamming into him as he secures his hips down with one hand, wrapping the other one around his cock. he could almost feeling the blood and the pulse of the older boy rush to it as he stroked his length up and down, increasing the pace once both of them were comfortable in their set positions. jaebeom pumps mark in almost perfect rhythm to his thrusts, ensuring the stability and precision is there even despite the circumstances of the situation and what’s gotten them to it in the first place. at this point he was particularly groaning, still whispering pure filth into mark's ear, wishing he could initially _**destroy**_  him while yet still remaining hungry for more, which in this case went in both ways seeing as mark was still laid down on jaebeom's king sized bed after being flipped around by jaebeom to ensure he had more room. mark’s chest still exposed, wrists held down and legs spread apart. it was all on jaebeom, all the areas of mark's skin that were yet untouched now had jaebeom's mouth -followed by his teeth- pressed onto it, leaving visible enough bruises to let everyone know mark is his, and no one else’s. it was a power thing, jaebeom’s biggest fantasies if he were to tell anyone if it. and to say it turned him on was probably the worst way to describe it- it was driving jaebeom crazy. way beyond crazy than what he’s normally used to. as he tightened his grip around mark’s hips once more, he heard mark’s broken whines turn into short, breathy moans that ironically enough sounded like music to jaebeom’s ears.

mark's flushed cock kept sliding against the palm of jaebeom’s hand from the way he's been pushed around and manhandled by the boy. speaking of biggest fantasies, manhandling was the way to go for the older boy. mark's head dropped back on jaebeom's shoulder naturally as he slowly started to reach his high. at this angle, jaebeom feels impossibly deep inside of mark, quiet groans constantly letting themselves free which drastically echoed into mark’s sensitive ear as jaebeom bit his lobe playfully. the younger's hand around his cock working magic. he’s close, so incredibly close. jaebeom knew this too, he noticed it by the way mark’s breaths increased even more than they did before, mumbling something under his breath that jaebeom couldn’t quite seem do understand. what he did take in, though, was that mark was getting absolutely wrecked with each sprinkle of jaebeom’s fingertips gently pressing across his skin. with that said, jaebeom repeated the action just to gain the satisfaction of making mark, the older- supposedly dominant one, a needy little baby just for him. he quickly grabbed his neck and licked that one certain spot behind his ear that seemed to push mark over the edge immediately, after which he gently blowed on it as he watched mark try not to partially scream in pleasure. it was way too much for the older to comprehend, he couldn’t handle anymore.

 _“jaebeo- sir, please. pleasepleaseplease i’ll be good, i won’t do it again, just please let me-_ ”

 _“you won’t do what, baby_?” - he smirked again.

“ _i won’t- fuck- i won’t break your rules, sir. i’ll be- shit- i’ll be a good boy for you-_ "

jaebeom just swallows quickly as he pulls out and lets go of mark completely, watching his legs tremble then tense a little bit. jaebeom continues to stare when mark suddenly reaches his hand and almost presses it down on his cock, desperate for release. he surely must have felt jaebeom’s stare on him seeing as he slowly pulled his arm back before he could do anything. “ _don’t ever do that baby, i’m the only one allowed to touch you. i thought you wanted to be good? act like it, and maybe that way you’ll earn it._ ” -jaebeom said, one hand dragging across his inner thigh and the other delicately tracing the outline of his overexposed cock before letting go once more.

“ _my pretty baby,_ " he whispers into mark's ear and bites the lobe again, this time only gently giggling as he presses one of his flexed fingers on the skin. he pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot underneath his jaw. the man underneath him whined and presses his hips up into jaebeom's, who drags his lips down his partner's neck and begins to lick and bite at the base of his throat, almost painting purple bruises across his chest like it was a canvas. he then drags his fingers out crooked up and slowly, listening to the way mark moans loud and long when he finally grabs the base of his cock. 

  
it takes mark approximately five minutes to beg jaebeom to let him come, and another five to get out of his ‘shocked-needy-orgasm’ state, if that was ever a thing, once again collapsing onto jaebeom’s arms.

 _“come here baby_ " jaebeom says gently and mark lays himself next to him. he feels a kiss placed onto his forehead, this time way more gentke than it had previously been, feeling as though flowers were bloomed in every spot once bitten or sucked. jaebeom gets up and reaches to his cupboard, grabbing two plain white t-shirts, quickly putting one on and handing the other one to mark. he goes to wrap his 'pretty baby’ (as he put it) into a hug right after the cotton fabric was laid safely across his top half.  
mark whispers a very soft _“i love you"_ into jaebeom's neck, smiles shyly and wraps his arms around him. _“i love you too.'_ ’ - he said, smiling back. “ _you did so well,"_

  
_“if this is what i get for breaking the rules, i guess maybe i should break them more often”_ \- mark giggled, letting his sassy side slide out.

  
_“or maybe i should just give you the opposite, if you want it so badly you can most definitely wait”_ \- jaebeom sassed back at him as mark rolled his eyes, praying jaebeom didn’t see.

the rest of the night was spent with them cuddling, small “i love you’s” sliding out there and then as mark slowly fell asleep in jaebeom’s arms.

 

safe.


End file.
